XApocalypse Now
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: El destino esta escrito y nadie lo puede cambiar, la guerra entre los siete sellos y los siste angeles han inicando...


**X**

**"_El Destino esta predicho_**

**_no hay nada que podamos hacer _**

**_El Destino esta elegido_**

**_para el año 1999_"

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**

**Ella dijo: "No hagas que otros sufran por tu odio personal"**

**o**

**El precio de un milagro

* * *

**

Todo tienen un principio y un fin, todo lo que tiene vida tiene un principio y un fin, entre el principio y el fin trascurre la vida. A nuestro alrededor el principio y el fin se suceden, en forma continua. Con la vida trascurre el principio y el fin, esto es cierto para todas cosas vivas, para las plantas, para las aves, para los peces, para los árboles, para los animales..... y incluso para los seres humanos.

Existen muchos seres vivos en nuestro mundo. Cada uno tiene su propio tiempo de vida. Ningun ser vivo vive para siempre, su tiempo depende de lo que es y de lo que sucede mientras viva. Puede ser triste pero así es para todos los seres vivos. Para las plantas, para las aves, para los peces, para los árboles, para los animales..... y incluso para la humanidad.

Es el destino de todo ser vivo pero...... Solo existe un futuro, solo puede haber uno y nadie puede cambiarlo, no se puede cambiar, el futuro ha sido decidido y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, solo puede haber un futuro. solo uno aun así

¿Hay esperanza?.... Eriol Ikari pensaban en todo esto mientras se dirigía a donde su destino le esperaba....

En la quieta oscuridad esperaban, el entro; sabia bien que el consejo hablaría con el sobre sus planes, su proyecto....

En un salón sin luz, ventana o agujero por el que entrara luz del exterior, el se hallaba. Su mirada que antes denotara brillo ahora estaba triste y perdida como si le faltara algo. Pero ese algo ya no le importaba.

**The LastKingDragon en reunion con SEELE**

-_Los humanos son incapaces de crear algo de la nada. Debe tener algo para empezar_- dijo Eriol, cerrando los ojos y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

-_Estas aquí dragón_- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Él al voltearse vio ante sus ojos un gran monolito negro que levitaba sobre el piso, al girar a su alrededor se vio rodeado por doce monolitos, doce piedras enormes que estaban en torno suyo como un gran circulo. Estos tenían la función de transmitir imagen y sonido; aunque, todos los que se hallaban detrás de estas, se reservaban el derecho de mostrarse el rostro. En cada una de ellas estaba escritas, con letras grandes y rojas:

SEELE

01

SOUND

ONLY

Pero claro él numero era diferente para cada uno de los monolitos enumerados desde el 01 al 12.

_-SEELE en persona- _dijo Eriol.

_-Usted se apuesto bajo nuestro servicio- _dijo el monolito que tenia él numero uno

_-Debemos decir que estamos complacidos por su ayuda, en este proyecto. Complacidos por que un Dragón del Cielo este deacuerdo con esto.- _dijo el 02

_-No estoy de acuerdo con esto-_ contesto Eriol.

_-No diga tonterías- _respondió el miembro 12_- usted es quien pondrá nuestro escenario-_

_-Si, ya lo sé- _contesto

_-Usted no puede escribir lo que SEELE ya estableció- _dijo el 05_- usted reunirá los Dragones de Cielo, y llevara acabo nuestro plan-_

_-Cada uno de ellos vendrá, el tiempo se acerca- _contesto el chico

_-¿Y los Dragones de la Tierra?- _pregunto el 04

_-No hay por que preocuparse, cuando los Dragones del Cielo estemos reunidos, ellos serán exterminados-_

_-Recuerde-_dijootra vez el 01_- la caja de Pandora debe ser abierta y debe ser cerrada antes de que la esperanza pueda aparecer-_

_-¿Esperanza?¿Esa es la esperanza de los humanos?-_pregunto Eriol.

_-Hay tantas formas de esperanzas como personas- _inquirió el 08

_-Por que la esperanza solo existe en los corazones de las personas-_sugirió el 04.

_-Pero "Nuestras Esperanzas" se están materializando.....- _contesto el 12

_-En los Dragones de la Tierra, los falsos sucesores de la luna negra....- _dijo el 07

_-En los Dragones del Cielo, los verdaderos sucesores de la perdida luna blanca....- _afirmo el 02

_-Y en cuya alma reside solo dentro de ti-_

Eriol sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados dijo _-Si lo siete será reunidos, justo como SEELE lo espera, no habrá marcha atrás la suerte esta echada, las trompetas serán tocadas justo a tiempo cuando los sellos estén rotos y la gran sombra del mundo desaparesca-_

_-Es por eso que ponemos nuestras esperanzas en ti-_ termino por decir el 01.

**Los monolitos desaparecieron... **

**dejando a Eriol solo en medio...**

**de la quieta oscuridad...**

_-Lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí-_

Después de decir esto Eriol salió de aquella habitación oscura, al estar ya afuera en el aire frió de la noche....

-_El futuro es triste como el pasado, solo cambia el punto de vista, ¿Los ancianos ya hablaron?-_ dijo Shadow1 quien estaba flotando a su alrededor

Eriol sonriendo y en un suspiro:

_-Todo va según los planes de los lilim__2__-_

Era cristina 1999

En el aeropuerto....

El aeropuerto. Lugar místico para algunos, familiar para otros y aterrador para el resto. Ruidos y ajetreos invaden el sitio. Las ruedas de las maletas hacen un escándalo, algo opacado por las voces de la gente y por el rugido de los motores de los aviones, acompañado del chillido y silbido de las ruedas al despegar y aterrizar.

Una voz de mujer salía por los parlantes. Repitió el mismo mensaje, primero en español y luego en inglés: Oriental Airlines anuncia la llegada de su vuelo 314 procedente de Hong Kong...

La gente pasaba del avión al aeropuerto mediante un túnel-plataforma que hacía las funciones de puente entre México y Japón. Una vez pasados aduana e inmigración, ya estaban en un nuevo país. No podían faltar las personas que esperaban a los pasajeros, algunos con letreros con nombres escritos. Varios grupos se abrazaban, emocionados.

Aquella adolescente rubia no tenía a nadie a quien abrazar. Al menos, no en el aeropuerto y en ninguna parte de aquella nueva ciudad. Nadie sabia de su llegada, tal vez se encontraba en este país por una casualidad, solo una premunicion le había atraído hasta aquí alejándola de los que la quería, salió de la casa de los asakura sin decir nada, solo una persona sabia que se había ido.

Flash Back

Anna no observaba hacia donde Corria, solo quería escapar, escapar de los que la queria por un destino que nadie podria evitar solo ella; de pronto, ella se estrelló con alguien, callendo ambos al suelo.

_-¡ah! –_ decía con algo de malestar en "sus partes traseras"

Este rápidamente se le colearon las mejillas con un color rojo profundo, sin pesarlo dos veces se paro y le extendió gentilmente su mano a Anna.

_-Lo siento mucho, Anna ¿te ayudo? –_ hablo gentilmente

_-¿Esa voz?-_ pensó. Al alzar la vista, un enorme rubor se formo en sus mejillas y de forma tímido y femenina cogió la mano de aquella persona. – _No, la culpa es mía, Yoh.-_

Yoh la vio a los ojos y su semblante alegre, pasó a uno tierno y comprensivo; Mientras, tomo el hombro de Anna.

-_Así que te vas¿Por que te vas Así Anna sin despedirte de mí al menos?_ -

-.....- Anna, por unos instantes guardo silencio; Mientras, empuñaba con fuerza su puño y su cara se cubría de sombras.

_-Si es algo que no puedas contarme no-te preocu..._-Yoh fue interrumpido por las palabras que provenían de Anna.

-_Si, tuve un sueño, una pesadilla, donde veía mi mama, debo decir que ese hecho me puso muy feliz, ver a mi madre, a mama Yoh_ -entonces su voz dulce de un principio cambio radicalmente a tristeza_- pero también vi, que se encendía en el fuego de mi casa, como odio recordar, pero esta vez madre me decía: "Anna tu destino te espera....."-_Itento desviar su mirada _--No puedo decirte Yoh, debo ir sola, es algo que yo sola debo hacer como ultima miembro del clan Kyouyama tengo un deber con mi familia, comprende Yoh-_

Esta se tranquilizo se sorprendio al recibir un abrazo sobrecogedor de Yoh; Mientas, jugaba con su cabello.

_-No te preocupes, hallaras la forma de solucionarlo dentro de tu corazón... –_Yoh, respiro profundamente el aroma suave que desprendía el cabello de Anna y luego de formarse una sonrisa, le dijo las mejores palabras que pudo escuchar Anna- _ya veras que todo va estar bien... _(esas no, tontitos, sino las que dijo muy bajito y solo el inconsciente de Anna escucho) _todo va estar bien, por que te amo...._

Con algo de temor, ella respondió al abrazo (y como dije ella escucho INCONSCIENTEMENTE ESTAS PALABRAS) ella se sonrojo de sobremanera.

_-Yoh... gracias por ser tan incondicional... -_Poco a poco ambos empezaron a acercar sus rostros. Entre más cerca se encontraban, sus párpados se movían tenuemente para cerrar sus ojos. Una onda de felicidad cruzó en los cuerpos de ambos, al tener el primer roce de los labios de cada uno. Sin ánimos de terminar aquel acto, poco a poco se separaron. A milímetros de cada uno, abrieron sus ojos. Ambos sonrieron cómplicemente. Anna colocó confidentemente su dedo sobre los labios de Yoh y lo vio con gran ternura y comprensión _-Adiós Yoh, siempre seré la esposa de un asakura de Yoh asakura-_

Fin del Flash Back

-_Mi destino me espera, madre_- dijo Anna un tanto triste. Suspiró al imaginar la cara de Yoh. Debió parecerle que se veía como idiota ahí parada, con cara atontada, porque enrojecía y salió a la calle deprisa con su equipaje. Llamó un taxi y lo abordó.

En la preparatoria Gehirn...

En uno de los rincones de la biblioteca un chico de pelo alborotado, ojos rojizos, vestido de negro. Con las manos hojeba un libro apoyando su espalda una de las columas de biblioteca de Gehirn, sin duda la biblioteca era una de las antiguas y mas consultadas, no por nada tenia un edificio propio conectado por las escaleras a los salones de alumnos, siempre adornado con detalles modernos como las computadoras de busqueda pero recordando sus momentos de gloria antes y despues de las guerras algunos decia que fue una iglecia pero nadie sabia la verdad pero sin duda era grande tres pisos repletos de libros, sus inmensos salónes de grandes ventanales e inmensa extensión la luz de los ventanales iluminaba la biblioteca que estaba vacia.

_-Tu eres uno de los siete-_ repetia el chico sin dejar de mirar el libro.

Tomoyo se paró frente de el. Se cerró la pesada puerta de la biblioteca sellando el lugar, una neblina surgió de la nada y se extendió por el suelo hasta los pies ella.

_-Comprendo tu crees ser uno de lo siete pero no lo eres, pequeña-_

Tomoyo de inmediato sacando su arma y apuntando al desconocido, el cual no mostró ningún miedo ante el arma. De hecho ni siquiera le dirigia la mirada, seguia con su libro

_-No es necesario que me apuntes con eso...-_ le volvio a decir- _deberias irte no es necesario que mueras, pero....-_

_-Soy yo la que juzgaré si es o no es necesario_- cortó Tomoyo _-¡Tal vez yo no sea uno de los siete sellos pero hare todo posible para que el dolor de Sakura no se prolonge, yo no creo que todo este regido por el Destino!-_ ordenó Tomoyo desde una distancia prudencial y quitando el seguro de su arma.

Este siguió con su libro y no le hizo caso. De pronto una extraña brisa empezó a soplar, cargado de ligeras plumas blancas; Tomoyo disparó sin pensar varios tiros, pero sus balas rebotaron antes de llegar a ese hombre.

_-¡¡Un campo A.T.!!-_ exclamó al ver sus balas rebotadas _-¡¡Eres un Dragon de la Tierra!!-_

Tomoyo corrió hacia la puerta, pero al intentar abrir la puerta descubrió que estaba atascada y seria imposible abrirla. Se giró hacia el hombre todavía apuntándole con su arma, aunque ahora sabía que era inútil. Este por su parte, este se levantó su rostro lentamente con una sonrisa.

_-Atacaste primero y quiero acabar con esto-_ dijo sonriendo malignamente mientras cerraba el libro de golpe. Sin detener su ira realizo una rápida herida en todo el pecho de Tomoyo. Tomoyo con un leve grito ahogado cayo rápidamente malherida al suelo, retorciéndose entre su propia sangre ante el gran dolor que sentía; no le lastimo ningún órgano vital, solo le corto la superficie de su dermis; aun asi, jamás había sentido tal dolor, lo cual la hacia vulnerable... sentirse morir. Kamui, la observaba parado en el suelo, sin inmutarse y sin sentir ningun remordimiento.

Tomoyo cerro los ojos, extendió la mano directo hacia su verdugo y exclamo con tal fuerza que se demostraba que todas su esperanza_- ¡AGUA!-_

Una rápida y potente columna de agua se desprendió de la mano de su invocadora hacia su objetivo; por el contrario, este no se movía ni se inmutaba, solo se limitaba a observar como se deslizaba directamente hacia donde se encontraba. Cuando ya estuvo extremadamente cerca de alcanzarlo, levanto levemente la palma de su mano, dibujando delante de el un pequeño símbolo cuando este estuvo de tocarlo, un gran aura de color blanco rodeo este símbolo y absorbió el ataque.

_-Todo circulo tiene inicio y tiene final... –_ hablaba casi sin emitir sonido-_ para que esto deba finalizar tu inicio debes evocar..._

_-¡OH, dios mío! ¡No me puede suceder esto! –_ hablaba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas al ver como sus ultimas esperanzas se habían esfumado.

De pronto este signo, se dibujo a espaldas de Tomoyo y volvió a surgir aquel poderoso ataque... hacia ella. La potente columna de agua la arrastro por entre las colmnas de la biblioteca que eran testigos mudos de la injusta batalla.

Tomoyo se encontraba herida, observando con gran temor; Mientras, temblaba al sentir la fría mirada de aquel joven de cabellos negros.

Este joven se acerco lentamente hacia donde se encontraba ella, se puso a la altura de ella y acaricio su rostro-_Eres mi presa–_ musito Kamui.

Horas mas tarde...

Dentro de uno de esos salones, se encontraba Sakura mareada por estar escuchando desde hace una hora como hacer una ecuación de despejes en una operación de densidad...

_-Ya basta de clases-_ pensaba- _estoy harta de esto_ -puso sus manos sobre su mentó y se quedo pensativa- _habrá sido todo un sueño, todo fue tan real, que extraño Eriol no ha venido a la escuela desde aquella vez que nos vimos en el café, ¿estará enfermo?, No lo creo debe estar jugando videojuegos. Tampoco he visto Tomoyo, no sé que habrá pasado con ella-_

Entonces se abrió la puerta del salón de golpe y un chico con cara de alarma entro:

_-¿Que pasa Roberto?- _dijo la profesora al ver la cara del chico.

_-Todos deben venir paso algo terrible- _dijo casi sin aliento.

Todos los almunos salieron de la clase

_-Oigan y la clase- _se cuestiono la profesora.

En el auditorio, se veía un grupo de policías y de personas con batas quienes

sacaban fotografías mientras los policías impedía que cualquiera pasara.... Cuando Sakura paso al lado del uno, pudo leer en sus casco y batas las letras ONU.

_-¿Que paso?- _le pregunto Sakura a Roberto

_-No lo sé pero ya salieron de las clases, eso creo yo, es ganancia-_

_-Mmhhh ese es pretexto para no tener clases, es bueno Oo -_

"**_Las clases se suspenden el dia de hoy, todos pueden ir a casa"_** grito el profesor pedro de matemáticas. Fue cuando Sakura se le acerco y le pregunto, con muchos deseos de saber la verdad de lo que ahí sucediese.

_-¡Que paso profesor Pedro!-_

_-¡Sakura! ¿cómo estas?, mejor, me contaron que esos golpes con las maletas te dejaron en cama varios días-_

_-Digamos que ya estoy bien-_

_-Oye y la tarea ya la terminaste-_

_-¿¿¿¡¡¡Que Tarea???!!! Oo_-

-_Mejor olvídalo_-

-_Bueno Prof. ¿Por qué se suspendieron las clases?_-

-_Yo tampoco lo sé, pero dice la coordinadora que no ahí por que preocuparse, Sakura mejor ve a casa debes cuidarte, sino ese golpe en la cabeza te pueda hacer ver alucinaciones_.-

-_MMhhh que raro, oiga Prof. ¿no ha visto a Eriol o a Tomoyo?_-

-_A Eriol no lo he visto y Tomoyo la vio por la mañana, vi cuando se dirigía a la biblioteca_-

-_Ah ya veo, bueno ya me voy_-

-_Cuídate Sakura_- se despidió el profesor pedro.

Sakura bajaban las escaleras, las cuales van a la gran biblioteca, era extraño pero no había nadie, entonces enfrente ella vio la imagen de una mujer viendo los demás edificios, pero esa mujer era Tomoyo, pero parecía pálida y en sus ojos parecían estar rojos como si hubiera llorado mucho. Sakura la vio de reojo, dudo en hablarle después aquélla pelea que había tenido hace dos días en el viaje a grecia, fue entonces que esa chica sé hecho a llorar, llevando sus manos a la cara. Sakura se horrorizo al ver que Tomoyo flotaba.

Entonces Tomoyo o si eso era Tomoyo sé hecho a correr a la biblioteca, entre llantos y lamentos, Sakura la siguió hasta las puertas de la biblioteca. En ellas había un letrero el cual decía.

**Prohibido el paso **

**Remodelacion**

Ella se percato que la puerta estaba abierta y paso sin pedir permiso. Las luces estaban apagadas, Sakura intento encenderlas pero los apagadores de la biblioteca no encendían por mas que ella intentaba. A estar adentro y al dar unos pasos se percato que el suelo estaba mojado y se escuchaba el sonido de gotas aguas

-_Debe ser una fuga_- pensó Sakura

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que girara la cabeza hacia el oscuro pasillo por el que había penetrado. Durante unos instantes que parecieron siglos, sólo el frenético retumbar de su corazón resonó en sus oídos. Entonces las cortinas que tapaban las ventanas se abrieron y la luz entro....

-_Ma....a....ria...n_- intento decir Sakura pero no podía, dejo caer su mochila; El sonido de sus cosas al golpear el suelo mojado hizo eco, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

En una de las enormes columnas que sotenian la costrucion, enfrente estaba Tomoyo crucificada, muerta, en sus manos y pies había sido clavadas con unas tijeras, su blusa estaba llena de sangre la cual caía lentamente al suelo y de la cual se oía aquel goteo. A su alrededor había varios libros que estaban teñidos de aquel color. Su cara veía hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados, mientras su figura asemejaba a un cristo en la cruz. No era posible ahora en suelo había sangre que parecía formaran una gran mancha en el suelo, esta teñía los libros tirados.

Sakura bomito al ver esta escena y después se cubrió la nariz, miro alrededor y en las paredes estaba escrita una frases con grandes letras y sangre:

EL KAMUI HA REGRESADO

-_Sangre, todo esta lleno de sangre_- dijo Sakura horrorizada. Mientras se tapaba los ojos y se ponia de rodillas a llorar. No importaba si se habia peliado era amigas eso era lo que importaba. Ahora jamas la volveria a ver

-_Estoy muerta Sakura_- escucho una voz- _estoy muerta_-

-_Tomoyo_- dijo Sakura al ver el alma de Tomoyo flotar enfrente de ella.

-_Lo se estoy muerta_-

-_Quien te hizo esto_- le pregunto con lagrimas.

-_No lo puede detener_-dijo- _yo no soy una de las elegidas. Falle_-

-¿_A quien no pudiste detener Tomoyo?¿ a quien?_-

-_El Dragón me mato, no lo puede detener_-

-_¿El Dragón? ¿que quieres decir ?_-

-_Los siete sellos deben detener la ambición de aquel que fue él ultimo en tiempos antiguos_- dijo llorando- _si no el mundo será condenado a volver a ser lo de un principio. Sakura ahora no sirvo de nada, estoy muerta, estoy condenada_-

-_Pero Tomoyo quienes son los siete sellos, no comprendo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices_-

Tomoyo seguía llorando, con las manos metidas en el rostro......

-_Estoy muerta el principio del fin se acerca, todo esta decidido, estoy muerta, ahora solo soy un fantasma, una sombra de lo que fui, estoy muerta_- fue lo ultimo que dijo aquel espíritu mientras lloraba fue cuando desapareció en la biblioteca. Dejando a Sakura sola quien empezó a sollozar.

-_¿Quién o que pudo hacer esto?_- se pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro con el brazo.

Ella salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, corriendo a través del patio dejando atrás aquel cuerpo, aquella escena. Los pensamientos de muerte y indignación pasaban por la cabeza de Sakura. Entonces aun con lagrimas en los ojos vio en el techo de la escuela a una figura que no podia distiguir. Pero ya no quería saber mas de eso solo quería regresar a casa, no quería saber quien había perpetuado tan siniestro acto.

Una persona presenciaba la trágica escena de la uida Sakura, era aquel chico de lentes, el dibujo una sonrisa. De pronto una voz empezó a hablarle.

-_Mhhh_.... _ese Dragón exagera_-

-_Creo que es muy cruel_-

-_Los lilim lo son mas_- contesto Shadow- _pero eso no importa uno esta aquí_

-_El remordimiento es llorar por aquello que ya no tiene remedio ¿Verdad Shadow?-_

-_Koushi__3__, el principio_4- dijo una voz que se dirigía a Eriol.

El se dio vuelta para ver a un la figura de alguien que se acercaba. Eriol no se sorprendió mucho de que hubiera alguien mas en la azotea, después de todo el cerro con cerrojo. Era un chico de ojos rojizos y cabellos negro, que se encontraba en una esquina de la terraza.

-_Kamui Shirou_- contesto Eriol a la voz que estaba detras suyo.

-_Kamui Shirou_- dijo Shadow -_o mejor conocido como aquel, el que caza la majestad de dios y la destruye_-

Sonrió este, Eriol seguía con la misma mirada perdida de siempre como si no estuviera satisfecho por lo que había hacho Kamui con Tomoyo.

-_Kamui Shirou, el segundo Enviado_-

-_Los lilim, no merecen un mundo como este_ - decía Kamui con un tono amigable, pero con una mirada maligna aquella joven.

-_Pero sin embargo lo tiene_- dijo Shadow- _los lilim lo tiene y no se puede hacer nada para solucionar este problema. Los siete enviados aún no están reunidos por eso no podremos avanzar en nuestro plan_-

-_¿Acaso los planes divinos tienen tantos problemas?- sugirió Kamui.- y que ahí con los Dragones de la Tierra, los sellos si se reúne será un problema para nosotros_-

-_Ellos no importan, los mataremos_- contesto Eriol

-_Mhhh_- hizo un gesto de arrogancia Kamui- _para ser nuestro líder aun se cree muy humano_-

-_Humano, Dragón da lo mismo, señor Shirou_-

Días mas tarde.....

En la escuela se esparcio la trágica noticia de la muerte Tomoyo, todo había sido incubrido por hombres de la UNO, para que nadie sospechara a las verdaderas circunstancias de su muerte, solo una persona sabia las tristes condiciones en que esa muchacha había muerto y el extraño mensaje en la pared de la biblioteca, nadie le creia esa absurda historia del fantasma, seria mas facil creer que una chica en un arranque de locura decidio acabar con su existencia.

-_El Kamui ha regresado _-pensó Sakura triste mientras caminaba de regreso a casa -_Los sellos, que quiso decir_- recordó de pronto aquella escena y no pudo contener las lagrimas- _no puedo quitarme esas imagines de mi mente, que quiere decir_-

Caminado por la calle, Sakura vagaba por el mundo como si así pudiera encontrar una respuesta, ella vía las caras largas de los que ahí estaban, pasaban y seguía de largo, cada en una en su propio mundo, con sus propios problemas, sus dichas y desdichas pero que importaba si su mejor amiga ya no estaba.....

-_Eriol, voy a visitarlo_- pensó sonriendo y se dirigió inmediatamente a la casa de este.

Ya al estar enfrente de esta toco la puerta dos veces, pero nadie abrío, la volvió tocar pero esta vez esta se abrió, de ahí salió una mujer que ella reconoció como la madre de Eriol.

-_Buenas tardes ¿Esta Eriol?_-

-_¿Eriol? aquí no vive ningún Eriol_-

-_¡¡¡¡¡¡Que!!!!!!!_- dijo ella sorprendida.

Mas tarde retifico todo, pero la dirección era correcta, intento llamar por teléfono pero nada. Parecía que Eriol había desaparecido por completo.

Ya rendida se sentó en una banca de un parque.....

-_Tomoyo muerta, Eriol desaparecido y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada, me siento tan impotente ante esta situación, no quiero saber quien hizo este crimen tan atroz....Kamui, no entiendo_- suspiro_-Definitivamente, soy una tonta-_ Se decía si misma, mientras varias lagrimas rodeaban sus mejillas.

_-Las lagrimas, deben armarse de valor para atreverse a salir; pero, ellas nunca saben lo que van a conseguir.-_ dijo una voz su lado.

-_¿Que?_- miro ella hacia donde venia la voz, se encontró con una morena de ojos negros, largo cabello que le llegaba hasta al nuca, vestida con una gabardina blanca y pantalones negros, la cual le guiño el ojo al verla.

-_No te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo estará bien_-

-_Esa frase se la robaste a la serie sakura_5-dijo ella.

-_Así que Tomoyo murió_-

-_¿Como sabes eso?-_

-_Mmhhh_- sonrió para Sakura- _yo soy una de los participantes del fin del mundo_-

-_¿Cual es tu nombre ?_- pregunto Sakura un tanto nerviosa.

-_Me llamo Misato, Misato Ezequiel_- dijo ella sonriéndole.

_-¡Ezequiel, uno de los sellos!_- dijo una voz desde lo alto de un árbol.

_-No lo puedo creer... Esa precencia... ¿ cómo pu.._ –Ante su asombro, Misato fue envestido por Kamui, con una gran patada, ella callo a cierta distancia de Kamui. quien de un salto se quedo parado arriba de las ramas de una arbol.

-_¿QUE Oo ?_- inquirió Sakura asustada

-_Bien no tengo tiempo-_ Misato empezo decir mientras concentraba su energia en su mano y cuando la libero un gran estrella como si fuera una piramide empezo a rodedar todo el lugar en un radio de 5 kilometros. Mientras la estrella crecia y crecia, Kamui miraba alrededor algo desconcertado.

_-Una barrera espiritual, con eso compruebo que eres uno de los poderosos- _dijo Kamui con los brazos cruzados y escuchando su eco en un vacio parque.

_-Soy una ruda pacifisca que no quiere molestar a los civiles- _dijo ella haciendo la señal de victoria con las manos_-El area Bajo la barrera espiritual viaja a otra dimesion donde no es dañada por a la batalla-_

_-Pero-_ inetrrumpio Kamui_- si el que la levanto muere o es herido de gravedad... el area de la barrera sera destruida de la misma forma que lo fue en la batalla. Terremoto, error humano o naturaleza... este lugar sera destruido-_

_-Puede ser mañana o tres años despues...-_

_-Misato Ezequiel... –_ Hecho un suspiro_- Eres especial. En fin-_

Misato se abalanzo encima de Kamui, pero este la evito, Ella no descansaba y empezaba a enviarle golpes secos por todo el cuerpo, Kamui los evadía con gran facilidad; Él dio una media luna hacia atrás y después salto encima de un árbol.

_-Asi que tambien eres...-_

_-Si lo adivinaste soy una de las participantes del fin del mundo o en el dia prometido de 1999_-dijo confiadamente.

_-Esta bien-_ Kamui respiro relajadamente y luego, dijo de una forma susurante unas palabras, inmediatamente, de un solo salto llego una al piso.

Misato iba a seguirlo, pero se percato de dos cosas; La primera de que la chica seguia aun ahi. Y de que no podria evitar la batalla.

_-Oye, espérame_- Misato, se puso delante de el-_No vinimos en plan de visita ¿sabias?-_

_-Lo se, Sello-_

Kamui, empezó junto con Misato a saltar y pelear por entre las azoteas; Rápidamente, Kamui cogió por entre el brazo a misato y la arrojo al piso, estas rápidamente se paro y retrocedió un poco.

_-Es poderoso-_pensaba_–no lo puedo creer_.

Misato hecho la carrera hacia donde estaba Kamui y con todo el impulso salto y le dirigió dos patadas en toda la cara, este cae al piso, pero con un ágil impulso, el se pone de pie y toma la pose de ataque: una pierna delante de la otra, el cuerpo de medio lado, una mano debajo del torso y extendida.

_-Bueno, si quieres que nos pongamos serios, yo también haré lo mismo-_ ella se pone en la pose del tigre_-¡ AAAAIIIIIYYAAAA!_

Misato después de poner sus manos como garras, empieza a atacar intentando tocar puntos vitales de Kamui; después de todo, esta pose se basa en tocar, atrapar, agotar. Kamui formaba un gran escudo con sus brazos, mientras que él retrocedía; No podia llamar la atención, estaban en plena zona comercial pero esta estaba vacia. Sakura los intentaba alcansar con la velocidad con que sus piernas se lo permitian.

Kamui ya se estaba aburriendo de esto, hacia que espero al ataque final de Misato, ella lanzo sus dos brazos hacia Kamui; pero, el ya estaba preparado, tomo sus brazos y le dio un gran impulso, que provoco, que misato diera una vuelta de 360 grados, haciendola caer al piso; pero, cuando Kamui ya la iba a golpear, ella , rodo por el piso, apoyo su fuerza en su pierna izquierda y usando a su pobre espectador busco equilibrio en este y le propino un gran golpe en la espalda, Kamui cayo, por unos leves segundos no conseguia recuperarse, pero luego, se paro de manera dificultosa.

_-¿¿qué piensas hacer, ahora??-_ Pregunto Misato

_-Ya lo veras –_ Kamui le dirige una confiada sonrisa, mientras se aparta uno rizos de su cara.

Kamui, tomo de nuevo la pose ataque; Misato, se quedaba ahí quieta esperando el siguiente movimiento. De pronto, Kamui lanzo un gran grito; mientras estiro ágilmente el brazo hacia donde estaba misato,

_-¿Qué intenta hacer? –_ se preguntaba en la mente.

Kamui se dio cuenta que Misato estaba descuidada y empezó a mover los brazos mas y más ágilmente, los vientos se acrecentaban más y más, hasta que ya podían arrastrar a varios objetos. Misato, se cubrió con sus brazos, no podía escapar, ya una tremenda onda de energia se desplegaba hacia ella.

_-Que es esto–_ Dijo algo impaciente, Misato.

_-Esto es mi Campo A.T.__6__–_ dijo Kamui.

_-¿Que un Campo A.T.?-_ respondió Misato.

_-Es solo una extensión de mis poderes-_ freno con los movimientos, una gran fuerza , elevo a Misato y la mando por los aires a una exagerada distancia de Kamui.

_-¡KAMUI! –_Dijo misato preocupada al ver Kamui que desplazaba el aire y le dio una golpe que la mando al suelo.

Kamui, echo el pique y descendió hacia donde estaba Misato, pronto el se hacerco a Misato quien parecia incosiente. La barrera espiritual se rompe y de nuevo se encontraron en el parque. Todos inculso la cansada Sakura.

_-La barrera espiritual se ha roto. Que débiles son los Dragones de la Tierra, y se supone que ustedes son los que protegerán al mundo.- _dijo Kamui mientras miraba el cielo

Sakura rapidamnete se puso en frente de Misato, intentando protegerla. Sabia perfectamente que ese joven era quien habia matado a Tomoyo como sabia que no estaba a al nivel de enfrentarlo pero aun asi intento golperlo pero cuando su puño intento darle una clase de barrera la impulso hacia atras.

_-Jamás podrás atravesar mi Escudo A.T. _- le dijo Kamui a la derrotada Sakura.

La tierra debajo de Sakura empezó a temblar y abrirse con gran fuerza. Ella a duras penas mantenía el equilibrio y se asusto de sobre manera al ver como algunos árboles caían peligrosamente cerca de ella.

Kamui se empezó a acercarse con paso firme y decidido, sin borrar de su mirada su odio. Por cada paso que daba Kamui, Sakura daba un paso atrás; sin dejar de huir, buscaba alguna forma para vencerle.

-_Yo solo cumplo –_ musito Kamui-_ con una la ley universal... a espada asesinas... a espada morirás..._

Entonces una sombra paso rapidamnete en frente de Kamui, el la siguio con la vista hasta la rama de arbol en el cual estaba Eriol

_-Basta-_ dijo una voz. El chico al oír esto se detuvo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se alejo de su victima diciendo:_ -Que fastidio-_

_-Ya se están moviendo las estrellas... tanto las oscuras como las celestiales..- _dijo Eriol.

-_Este mundo es todavía de los lilim_- dijo Shadow quien aprecio detras de su amo.

-¡¿_Otro Dragon del Cielo?! ¿¡Como!?_- dijo Ezequiel levanatadose y limpiandose la sangre en la boca mientras se sostenía su brazo izquierdo.

-_Así que ella es un sello ¡Es débil!_- dijo Kamui sin dejar su arrogante posición. De repente los tres sontieron una gran prececia. Y fue cuando voltearon ver a Misato.

Misato extendió delante de sí sus dos brazos y formando ante ella la forma de una carta blanca con una pentagrama rojo, empezó a invocarla.

-_Yang... regente del elemento principal... hazte presente en este instante de justicia y desespero..._-Inmediatamente ella grito-... ¡ _DECAPITACION DEL DEMONIO_7!

Kamui y Shadow esquivaron la tremenda carga de energia este no se movía ni se inmutaba pero Eriol no, formando una imponente explosión en donde Misato y Sakura salieron volando, a causa de la onda de la explosión; pero, extrañamente Kamui fue envuelto por inmensas llamaradas, al igual que Shadow, las cuales para sorpresa suya no los abrasaban. De pronto, en una milésima de segundo rápidas imágenes se dibujaron en la mente de Kamui, al eco de:_ " Borrar la maldad... aceptar el destino... " _

Lejos de la mortal batalla dos jóvenes charlaban amenamente debajo de la sombra de un gran cedro.

_-Lastima, habernos perdido el combate. –_ hablaba un chico de cabellos grises, ojos rojos y tierna sonrisa._-Pero hasta ahora, este ni siquiera es el intermedio de la pelea, hasta que todos los seres no se hallan reunido no habrá juicio._

_-La tristeza y la desazón de los corazones de los seres humanos los han traído hasta este mundo, hasta que tan siquiera una persona no sé de cuenta de ello, no ocurrirá el juicio-_ hablo una chica de cabellos rubios, mirada serena y con un vestido negro. _-¿Pero, los elegidos son los correctos?-_

_-Conozco a unos de ellos..._

_-¿a la hija de pandora, el otro Kamui según la leyenda? –_

_-Sí Anna; la hija de Pandora; quiero decir, la hija de futuro.Ya quiero conocerla, debe ser igual de tierna que su madre-_ Hablo Kaworu Nagisa, con un amplia sonrisa sintiendo el aire del ocaso.

Entretanto, Después de un gran Explocion por parte de Misato.

-_No puede ser un Escudo A.T._- dijo Ezequiel al ver como Eriol salia ileso de ese ataque.

-_Sí. Ustedes los Lilim lo llaman así. Esta es la región sagrada de mi alma que no puede ser profanada por nadie. La luz de mi alma. Ustedes los Lilim aun no lo comprenden. El Escudo A.T. es el muro que contiene todas las mentes._- dijo Eriol quien se acerco a Misato.

- _¡¡¡BASTA!!!, ¡¡¡BASTA!!!_ -grito Sakura- _No dañes a nadie mas, Tomoyo esta muerta, ¿la amabas no? Ahora esta muerta, murió de la forma más cruel, en una terrible soledad en las manos de un maldito. Ya nadie mas debe sufrir por tu arrogancia, ya basta no lo entiendes. Eriol, este camino no lleva a ningún lado, si debe llevar a un lado es la desesperanza, deja de lastimar a los demás con tu odio, Eriol. Ahora Tomoyo esta muerta, no dañes a nadie mas, no es justo que por tu odio pereciera ella, no es justo_- dijo Sakura mientras ayudaba Ezequiel a levantarse.

-_Yo no la mate_- dijo Eriol indignado- _Ella busco la muerte, yo no tuve nada que ver en su decisión, ella quiso detener el destino de este mundo_-

-_¿Cuál es ese destino?_- pregunto Sakura.

-_La muerte_- dijo Eriol un tanto triste.

Eriol se levanto en el aire junto a los otros dos.

-_No te involucres en esto, por la amistad que alguna vez le tuvimos Tomoyo, Solo puede haber un futuro_- dijo Eriol quien desapareció entre el cielo azul junto a Shadow y Kamui.

Mas tardes..... Al atardecer.....

Sakura vendaba el brazo de misato mientras esta no sé atrevia preguntar nada sobre lo que ocurria. Ezequiel se intento levantar..

-_Debo decirle **Kaworu** sobre los Dragones del Cielo_- dijo ella pero cayo de nuevo al suelo.

-_Estas loca, en ese estado no lo creo_- le dijo Sakura quien de nueva cuenta la ayudo a levantarse.

-_¡Creo que necesitas entrenamiento!_- Dijo una voz detrás de ellas, ahí sobre el ocaso estaba, una chica rubia vestida con un traje negro y en su cabeza un paliacate rojo cruzada de manos, sobre su cuello había un extraño collar con varias cuentas de color azul(ella es Anna).

TO BE CONTINUE...........

Notas del autor:

Aclaraciones:

Shadow gatito negro con alas de murcielago, para saber mas ver perfiles (seran publicados en el siguiente capitulo).

El nombre usado por Eriol y los Dragones del Cielo para referirse a los humanos. De las leyendas, Lilim fueron los niños nacidos de Adam y su primera esposa Lilith. Después de ésto, por causas deconocidas, ella se volvió un demonio que atacó a los niños recién-nacidos.

Escudo A.T. o Campo de Absoluto Terror es el campo que tenemos todos dentro del corazón para que no puedan llegar realmente hasta nosotros. En esta historia me refieron a él como una coraza contra el mundo

exterior y otros seres. Los Ángeles tienen un campo AT increíblemente fuerte, tanto que solo se puede romper de dos formas: con otro campo AT de igual o mayor fuerza, o con la Lanza de Longhinos.

Koushi Una flecha en el cielo que era usada para señalar el principio de una batalla en la antigua china

El inicio de las cosas, el principio, el origen

Espero que les guste este es un Fan fic donde mezclo a Sakura Card Captor, X-1999 y a Shaman King. Aquí ahí algunas variantes, como los monolitos de Seele y el plan de complejidad humana…..

Entonces sayonara, recuerden, coman frutas y verduras, y no se pierdan Shaman king: master of spirit pa GBA, esta bien bueno

BYE

EL ultimo rey de los dragones ha hablado

1 Shadow gatito negro con alas de murcielago, para saber mas ver perfiles.

2 El nombre usado por Eriol y los Dragones del Cielo para referirse a los humanos. De las leyendas, Lilim fueron los niños nacidos de Adam y su primera esposa Lilith. Después de ésto, por causas deconocidas, ella se volvió un demonio que atacó a los niños recién-nacidos.

3Una flecha en el cielo que era usada para señalar el principio de una batalla en la antigua china

4 El inicio de las cosas, el principio, el origen

5

6 Escudo A.T. o Campo de Absoluto Terror es el campo que tenemos todos dentro del corazón para que no puedan llegar realmente hasta nosotros. En esta historia me refieron a él como una coraza contra el mundo

exterior y otros seres. Los Ángeles tienen un campo AT increíblemente fuerte, tanto que solo se puede romper de dos formas: con otro campo AT de igual o mayor fuerza, o con la Lanza de Longhinos.

7 Tecina exosita que consiste en acumular todo el poder vital en una mano y despues hacerlo explotar hacia una direcion en un potente rayo dorado(imaginese el kamehame ha de goku solo que con una mano y de color dorado)


End file.
